The First Cycle
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: It is a time of great unrest in the Balto family when it is discovered that Aleu has gone into her first Heat Cycle.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Cycle**

**Chapter 1: The Talk**

Balto dreaded this moment from minute one, and now that it was here, he could feel his stomach beginning to ball up in anxious knots. Though he knew not when it would come, as it varied amongst females, he knew that such a time was imminent, and, while he had previously told himself that he could handle it, he was now beginning to have his doubts.

The first symptoms arose while they slept, for something strange disturbed her in the middle of the night, and this time it wasn't her father's fitful sleep, but whatever it was she had never experienced anything like it before. Her teats and nipples were sore, she noticed an odd smell which seemed to be emitting from her, and, though she would not avow such a fact openly, her vagina had begun to swell. She was scared, for she knew that whatever it was that was happening to her it could not be good, but she did not want to discuss such embarrassing matters with her papa, so she kept it to herself. She would just have to grit her teeth and bear the symptoms until they passed, if they ever did, and if such a day came where she could no longer keep it to herself, she would tell her papa and just hope that he could help her.

The following morning found Aleu to have finally drifted back to sleep as one can in times of affliction, but she slept poorly, tossing and turning restlessly all night as her sore underside refused to allow her to maintain a position of comfort for more than about five minutes, and she was physically incapable of sleeping on her back no matter how hard she tried, so her toil with the pain was unavoidable.

As usual, Boris was the first to rouse and began his day as he usually did by tidying up the trawler. He took his mop and bucket out onto the deck, then went to fetch water, leaving the mop behind as it would act as nothing but dead weight. It was about this time that Aleu could sleep no longer, and allowed her eyes to peel themselves slowly open to greet the morning. She felt miserable and crabby due to her lack of sleep the previous night and henceforth came into consciousness with the company of a bitter sigh which she pressed slowly through slightly parted lips.

She tossed onto her stomach from her sides with a groan then pressed herself starkly onto her haunches where she remained for a matter of about three minutes before nature beckoned her into the woods. She did not want to leave, for she feared what would happen to her if she were to stray too far from the boat if something odd were to happen which would prevent her from being able to come home, but she had to because she would not tend to such matters while on board, so she decided to agree on a compromise. Slowly, so as to not wake her father, she rose to her feet and began to make her way across the trawler's deck to the rail and once there she made her descent by means of the board which led down to the snow.

This whole predicament weighed on her mind heavily as she sniffed around the base of the trawler for a place to relieve herself, and the more she thought about it, the more frightened she became. Was she sick? Did she have worms? Was her condition natural? Was it deadly? Was it contagious?

She pushed such matters aside for the moment, but could not rid her mind of them completely, for they locked themselves into her subconscious and would only continue to torment her as the day wore on. Maybe she did need help after all.

Balto was not surprised to wake up and find Aleu already gone, for she was awake before him nearly every day of the week, so he knew that he had nothing to worry about. He yawned as he stretched his body out then sat up on his haunches, taking a brief look around the wheelhouse before he rose to his paws to greet the morning. He stepped out onto the deck of the boat as he did every morning and took in a deep whiff of the air, for he always found it to be quite rejuvenating, but on this morning as the crisp breeze entered his nostrils, it was accompanied by a scent that he knew all too well- heat.

"Oh crap," he muttered under his breath, for he knew that somewhere nearby there was a horny female who was probably out looking for a little bit of trouble, and if he was to be discovered up here, he just may become the victim of a very enjoyable rape, and he did not want that.

He also knew that he had to keep himself in constant check so long as the scent lingered around him, for already he could feel instinct begin to take control of his genitalia, and he did not want to do something that he would regret later, such as hunting this female down and driving her face into the ground and listening to her scream with pleasure while he ripped her pussy-

"No, don't think about it," he reminded himself, "you're married, and you have children. No more fantasizing."

He turned away and decided to go back into the cabin where he hoped to maybe be able to take his mind off of the scent, but he knew it was there already so he could not ignore it, for it drove its way slowly into his brain, threatening to corrupt his every thought with the want for sex with its intoxicating aroma. It was almost enough to drive him mad, but he knew that he had to be strong and not break under the temptation. Little did he know, though, just how close the temptation truly lied.

Aleu was not sure how she should approach her father about her ailments, for she was both embarrassed and ashamed by what symptoms were attacking her body, but more than that, she was afraid of what he might say. Would he listen to her, or would he simply laugh it off and tell her to stop being such a baby?

But then again... as far as she knew, he was probably the most obsessive, most over-protective father on the planet, so as soon as she told him that something was wrong, he would likely leap immediately into action; though, hopefully his so called leap would not be too drastic, for she did not wish to cause any undue alarm.

She sighed as she stared up the plank which led up to the rail of the boat and hesitated for a moment, still trying to find the courage to push forward, but uncertainty still held her to the spot like chains.

"Vell good morning, Aleu," a voice greeted warmly behind her.

However, having been taken completely off guard by the sudden greeting, she yelped and nearly jumped out of her fur as she whirled to face the one who had snuck up on her.

"Hey, calm down, kiddo," Boris said, "is only me."

Aleu panted, for her heart still raced from the sudden start, but once she recognized the one who had addressed her, she attempted to regain her composure.

"Oh, it's you," she said, flustered, "how are you?"

"A lot better than you, apparently," he replied, placing the mop bucket on the ground beside him, "is something on mind?"

"No," she lied, "everything is alright."

Boris lifted an eyebrow.

"You're not trying to pull fast v'one on uncle, are you?" he asked incredulously.

A strange urge came over her for a moment, like a fleeting thought, but after a moment such a thought died, however, for whatever reason it may have been, while it was there, she could not help but find her uncle extremely attractive. She knew not what it meant or why it had occurred, but she cared not to labor over the subject, so she brushed it aside and feigned an innocent smile.

"Oh, Uncle Boris, why must you always worry so much?" she began, "you know I could never lie to you."

Boris didn't buy it for a minute because he had helped to raise her since she was a pup and he knew all of her tricks, but he brushed it off as teenage nonsense and shrugged.

"I know," he replied and picked up the bucket so as to carry it on board, but Aleu stopped him.

"Here, let me get that for you," she offered.

"Oh no," Boris argued, "I can handle it. G-"

"I insist," Aleu persisted, refusing to take no for an answer, then took the handle of the pail into her jaws.

Boris had no other choice at this point than to release his grip, so he digressed and removed his wing from the handle.

"Thank you," he thanked.

Aleu only nodded, splashing a bit of the water out next to her paws, then turned and began to carefully carry the bucket of water up the ramp, then once she crested over the rail, she set it down and turned to Boris who followed directly behind her.

"Thank you, kiddo," he thanked again.

"No problem," she replied then turned and walked away to search for her papa.

Balto stirred restlessly inside of the cabin, trying everything in his power to block the scent from his nostrils and from his mind. He tried making himself sneeze so as to agitate his nasal cavity and thus obstruct the scent from his nostrils, turning his thoughts over and over as he attempted to solve riddles he had heard previously, and even fell into humming a song as a means of attempting to find refuge from the scent, but no matter what he did, it would not go away. It was maddening, knowing that an easy source of fun was so near by and that he could not take advantage of it, for his instinct told him to seek the female and ram her into the ground, but his mind and his love for his family forbade him from entertaining his desires, and the battle between his instinct and chivalry was almost enough to rip his brain in two.

"Hey, Papa," he suddenly heard his daughter greet, which caused him to lift all of his attention to her.

"Oh hey, A-"

His voice became choked inside of his throat as his eyes settled upon his daughter, for he was suddenly blasted in the nose by a humongous whiff of heat and it was at this moment that he realized where the scent was coming from. Automatically his body began to shake, he began to pant and a thin layer of perspiration began to seep down his brow.

Aleu took immediate notice to this and cocked her head.

"Papa, are you alright?" she asked him, concerned, "you don't look so well."

"Um... I... yeah, I'm fine," Balto stammered then gulped.

"No please not now," he cried in his mind, "why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be now?"

"Papa, you're a terrible liar," Aleu accused and took a step toward him, "something is-"

"No, no, no, no, please," Balto begged desperately, distancing himself, "don't come any closer."

Aleu withdrew quickly, taking immediate offense to what he had said.

"Papa, you're acting really weird," she seethed, flicking her tail back and forth in agitation, "and to think I thought that there was something wrong with me."

Little did she know, though, that with each flick of her tail, she wafted more and more of her tempting scent directly into his face.

Balto was now on the verge of panic, for he did not know how much more of this he would be able to take, and so far the only thing preventing him from caving into the want was the fact that this was his baby girl, his own flesh and blood, but with each moment that passed in her presence, the urge became stronger.

"Um I... uh..." he sputtered, casting desperate glances around him as he sought for a way out.

He wanted so badly to cave, but how could he possibly consider deflowering his own daughter? It just wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't allow it.

"Aleu, please stay here," he instructed quickly, "I have to go."

Aleu took a step toward him, but again he retreated.

"But, Papa, I-"

"Your uncle Boris will look after you," Balto cut in, "but I really have to go.

With all the strength he had, he moved quickly past her then sprinted out onto the deck.

"Papa, wait!" Aleu called, frightened, but he did not stop.

With one bound Balto leapt from the rail down to the snow and continued on, moving rapidly toward the town.

Balto panted deeply as he ran, muttering over and over under his breath "why now?" until without proper announcement, he barged into his mate's shed.

There was a scream and a scramble, followed shortly thereafter by a crash as Jenna fell against the wall, then after a moment, she rose to face her husband.

"Don't do that to me again," she yelled, panting, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Balto replied quickly and rushed to help her up, "but I had to find a place to hide."

Jenna righted herself on her paws and cocked her head.

"Hide?" she asked, perturbed, "from what? What did you do now?"

"Nothing," he answered a mere second after her lips ceased to move, "but you've gotta believe me when I tell you that if I go home, bad things are going to happen."

Jenna's eyes flickered about the room almost imperceptibly then returned their focus to her husband.

"Balto what are you talking about?" she asked him, "you're speaking nonsense. What could possibly-"

"Aleu has gone into her first cycle," he interrupted.

Jenna's eyes widened.

"You mean..."

Balto nodded quickly.

"Yes," he replied, speaking a mile a minute, "andIknowthatsheisourdaughter,butyouknowhowharditisforamaletocontrolhimselfaroundafemaleinheat,andyouknowhowcrazysomefemalesget,soIdidtheonlythingIcoulddoandgotoutofthereasquicklyasIcould."

"Balto, slow down," Jenna said, "I couldn't understand a word you just said."

Balto took in a few deep breaths as an attempt to calm himself down, then opened up his mouth to speak again, but she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she stated, "how far along is she?"

"As far as I can tell this was her first day," he replied, far more calm now.

Jenna nodded.

"Then she is not receptive yet," she deduced, "and probably won't be for a couple more days, but that won't stop a roving male who may find her. She cannot stay at the boat by herself."

"Well I can't go back there," Balto argued, desperately, "don't think down on me for this, but it took everything I had to get away from her today, can't you go?"

"I can't devote every minute of my day to keeping an eye on her," Jenna replied, "I have a little girl to look after, and besides, they lock me in at night now since I became pregnant, remember?."

Balto sighed and scrambled desperately for another solution.

"Well... can't she come here?" he asked, then immediately regretted even suggesting it.

"Balto you know as well as I do just how terrible an idea that is," Jenna reminded, "she is in heat, first of all, so every male in this town will flock to this place like flies to a horse's ass, and when it is discovered that we are harboring a wolf, what do you think will happen then?"

Balto cursed softly under his breath and lowered his head.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" he asked her desperately, "you can't be there, and I certainly can't be there, so who else is there to keep an eye on her?"

Jenna thought for a moment then answered, though clearly she did not dwell too long on her response before she allowed it to slop from her mouth.

"What about Boris, Muk, and Luk?" she offered, "they shouldn't be affected by it."

"Boris can't fight off a horny male," Balto argued, "and Muk and Luk would probably run away, and besides, she probably doesn't even know what it is going on right now. Somebody needs to tell her, but it can't be me."

Jenna nodded, understanding completely, though the topic still struck her as awkward, but she brushed such feelings aside and spoke.

"Then I guess that leaves me," she stated, almost hesitantly, "I'll go talk to her and straighten things out. I'll be back later."

Balto nodded, deeply relieved that he would not have to go back.

"Okay," he replied, "just make sure to answer any questions she may have."

Jenna nodded.

"I will," she answered and nuzzled his neck, then without another word, she pulled away and took her leave.

Aleu was frightened, sad, and confused at the same time, for she just could not understand what would make her Papa behave in such an odd manner. It almost seemed as though he was repulsed by her for some reason, but what she did not understand was: why? Did it have to do with the way she smelled? Was that what drove him off? It seemed unlikely, though, because he had told her before that he would love her no matter what, and the way he acted was far too extreme for unpleasant smells. Besides, the way he behaved almost made her believe that he was afraid of her, but what reason would he have to be scared of his own daughter? She did not look any different than she had in the past, or behaved in a different manner, so she could see no real reason as to why he would be so disturbed by her presence.

And what made this matter worse? Now all she had to help her through her ailments was Boris, and he did little to nothing to ease her pain, so she pretty well suffered alone.

She sighed, lying alone in the cabin on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling, wishing that she could get some answers from somebody, but what did she honestly expect? For her entire life she had questions that nobody seemed able or willing to answer, so why would now be any different?

She released a bitter sigh and draped the back of her paw over her eyes, but was startled when she heard somebody clear their throat.

She jumped slightly and lifted her head, lowering her paw, but when her eyes fell upon her mother, she relaxed.

"Oh, it's you," she said, relieved, "you scared the crap out of me."

This induced a chuckle from Jenna.

"Sorry," she apologized as she stepped into the cabin.

"No worries," Aleu replied, rolling starkly to her paws, "what brings you here?"

Jenna felt a tiny pit begin to form in the base of her stomach, for conversations such as these always made her severely uncomfortable, but she found the courage to press on.

"Your dad came by today," she began.

"And was he freaking out on you like he did around me?" Aleu asked bitterly, still hurt by his behavior, "I swear I am beginning to think that he hates me."

Jenna sighed.

"Aleu, baby, listen," she began again, "your father did not act like that because he hates you, but because of what is happening to you."

Aleu averted her eyes for a moment then returned her gaze.

Swollen teats," Jenna continued in her silence, "swollen... you know, odd smell?"

"Wait, how do you know what's wrong with me?" she pressed apprehensively, "Did you have it before? Is it serious?"

"Aleu, it's nothing," Jenna assured, "all you are experiencing is your first heat cycle."

"My what?" she asked confused.

"Your heat cycle," Jenna replied, "it means that you are becoming an adult." She paused for a moment then muttered softly under her breath "Among other things."

Aleu heard and cocked her head.

"Other things?" she asked, "like what? And what does me becoming an adult have anything to do with the way Papa acted?"

Jenna sighed, steadily losing her courage to answer her, but she knew that her daughter needed to know so she lifted her eyes.

"Aleu, your heat cycle signifies that you are becoming an adult, but it is also the time which indicates that a female is ready for... you know..."

"What?" Aleu asked concerned, "ready for what?"

"Ready for breeding," Jenna answered.

"Huh?" Aleu asked astonished, and slightly nauseated, "I'm not ready for that yet!"

"That may be so for now," Jenna began, "but to any male at all, even family, you become an immediate attraction, which is to say, in laymen's terms, they will all find the urge to breed with you irresistible, and in most instances, if the heat lasts long enough, so will you."

Aleu was blown away by what she was hearing.

"So... what you're saying is that Papa acted like that because he wanted to breed with me?" she asked, a hint of disgust in her tone.

"It can't be helped," Jenna replied, "so please don't blame him."

Aleu sighed, still trying to grasp what she was being told.

"So... what now? I mean what am I gonna do?" she asked, "do I look for a male to breed with?"

"Aleu no," Jenna replied sternly, "you must resist the temptation and you must keep yourself hidden from any male at all because he will only want one thing and he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

Aleu was beginning to grow frightened and displayed such unrest by lowering her tail slightly so as to shelter herself.

"You mean..."

Jenna nodded.

"But... what will I do?" Aleu asked desperately, "I don't know how to fight."

"Your father and I are working on it," Jenna replied, "but for now you must remain here and if trouble comes I want you to run. Come find me and your Papa. We will take care of it."

"But, Mama, I'm scared," Aleu whined, "please, you can't leave me alone again."

Jenna sighed.

"I know," she replied, "but for now you're gonna have to be strong until your father and I can come up with a solution."

She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it upon realizing that no matter what she would be on her own, and replied only with a dejected nod.

"That's my girl," Jenna said with a smile, attempting to brighten her daughter's spirits, "just hide out until one of us comes back."

She lifted her head and nodded softly.

"Yes ma'am."

Jenna stepped forward and hugged her then pulled away.

"I love you, baby, we'll be back later today," she said then turned and took her leave.

She knew that Aleu was probably still bursting with questions, but she had given her enough information to figure out most of it, so right now all she could do was hope that her words had sunk in and pray that everything would go smoothly from here on out.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

Balto was a bit apprehensive about this, because he had never been one to trust medicines going into his body, especially if he knew nothing about them and was about to pump them into his daughter as well, but at the same time, Jenna's friend was a renowned herbal specialist, so he was finding it hard to not trust her judgement regardless of what his fears told him. This knowledge, however, only appeased him slightly, for his body tensed rigidly at Jenna's right side as they approached the abandoned building out of which she had elected to do business.

Balto gulped as they paused in front of the door and turned to Jenna quickly.

"Jenna, I don't think we should be doing this," he ejaculated as Jenna scratched on the door.

"Oh quit with your whining and stop being such a pup," she teased, shoving his shoulder lightly, "Dakota is the best there is."

As she finished her sentence, the door before them opened and into view came an older, gold furred husky, who donned a smile instantly as her eyes fell upon Jenna.

"Jenna!" she greeted warmly, "I thought I heard a familiar voice."

The two stepped forward and grasped each other in a firm embrace which lasted for a moment before they separated.

"It's been too long," Jenna said, pulling away, "how have you been?"

"Been good," Dakota replied, "how are you?"

"I'm good," Jenna smiled, "and of course you remember Balto."

"How ya been, kid?" she asked him, stepping forward to hug him, "I haven't seen much of you since the wedding."

"Okay, I guess," he replied, doing his best to calm down slightly as she embraced him.

"Good," she said, releasing him, "and how is that daughter of yours?"

"She's actually the reason why we are here," Jenna replied quickly.

"Oh?" Dakota asked, turning to her, "what's the matter? Is she sick?"

"Not exactly," Balto replied, awkwardly, "it's um... time... so to speak."

"Oh," Dakota said, now understanding, "I see."

"So we would like something to control certain urges," Jenna continued.

Dakota nodded.

"You know, I have just the thing," she said cheerily, "come on in."

She turned and began to make her way inside of the building and beckoned for them to follow. Balto allowed Jenna to enter first, then stepped in behind her and pulled the door closed.

"You guys are in luck," Dakota chimed, moving to a shelf and producing a paper bag which she set on the ground.

"Chaste berries," she said, dipping her paw into the bag and producing a handful of tiny brown balls, "these have been used by monks for centuries to lower libido and combat the urge for intercourse," she explained, "we got a shipment in from California last week and already are running low on stock because with spring coming they are in high demand, but I'll give you guys however much you need, and I'll make sure you get them for a good price."

Jenna nodded.

"How do we use them?" she asked.

"Traditionally they were brewed into a tea," Dakota explained, "with a dosage of about six ounces per cup, but since we lack such capabilities, the same amount can be mashed into a paste or simply chewed, only they won't taste very good that way, I'm afraid."

"Whatever works," Jenna replied, "so long as we avoid pregnancies we will be alright."

Dakota nodded.

"Now normally these berries would run about eight bones per pound, but I'll go ahead and give them to you for four."

Jenna smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal," she replied, "and, tell you what, give me two pounds and let me pay full price for at least one of them."

"Oh, I can't do that," Dakota replied, refusing.

"I insist," Jenna pressed, removing her bandana and beginning to count out what she owed, "you've been so good to me, it's the least I can do."

Dakota sighed.

"Alright, but when this is all done, I want you and your mate to join me for dinner," she offered, "my treat."

"Can't wait," Jenna replied, handing over the twelve bones she owed.

Dakota accepted them and then carried the berries over to a scale and began to weigh them, then once she was finished, she turned to them.

"Alright," she said, placing the bag on the floor at their paws, "you're all set."

"Thank you again, Dakota," Jenna thanked as she took the bag into her teeth.

"It's my pleasure," Dakota replied, following them out, "you two have a good evening and give Alue my best."

"We will," Jenna said, "see ya around."

Dakota smiled and waved them goodbye, then slowly receded once more into the building, pulling the door closed behind her.

Alue was restless, for ever since she had been properly informed about her dilemma, she became tense and slightly paranoid. Now deeply fearful of being raped, she decided that she was not going to take any chances with this. Already she had tucked herself as far into the cabin as she could possibly go, keeping herself as quiet and still as possible and taking extra care to tune her ears and nose to their peak of sensitivity so that she may detect even the slightest disturbances on the chance that there was one in her midst who wished to do her harm. Another fear which crossed her mind was that of herself.

What if she could not control herself and did the exact thing that her mother had warned her about? What would become of her then? What if she got pregnant? Would she still be accepted by her family if she carried the bastard child which was conceived by the heat? And more importantly if her family still accepted her and could live with what she had done, would she be able to live with herself?

She laid her chin on the wood and covered her head with her paws then whimpered, feeling the immense fear and uncertainty beginning to press down upon her like a great weight, and if she did not free herself from its looming presence, she would surely be crushed. How she hoped that her parents would come back for her soon. She did not know how much more she could take.

"Balto, just open your mouth and take them," Jenna demanded, pushing the berries up to his nose.

Balto, however, turned away.

"Jenna there has to be another way," he argued.

"Balto I paid good currency for these so you'd better damn well take them," Jenna barked.

But Balto would not relent.

"But-"

"Balto you know as well as I what will happen if you don't take these," Jenna reminded, "and if it does happen because you're too stubborn to eat these berries, so help me I will rip off your-"

"Alright, alright," Balto interrupted, digressing and reaching out a waiting paw, "here."

Jenna nodded and placed the berries in his paw then stepped back, waiting.

Balto studied the tiny brown balls apprehensively for a moment, then took a deep breath and threw them into his mouth.

He grimaced as his teeth began to grind them into pulp, for the taste was terrible, and he considered rejecting them, but it needed to be done, so he swallowed.

"Now was that really so bad?" Jenna asked him with a smile.

"It wasn't bad," he replied with a distasteful groan, "but it wasn't entirely pleasant, either."

Jenna scoffed mockingly.

"So how long does it take these things to kick in?" Balto inquired, "and how do we know if it's working?"

Jenna smiled sleazily.

"I know a way," she crooned, sliding her tail under his chin, "follow me back to my place and I'll show you."

Balto felt a throb in his lower region and looked down to see himself crowning from his sheath.

Embarrassed, he quickly hid it with his tail.

"Well at least we know the effects are not instantaneous," he muttered and began to follow his mate through the town.

Jenna arrived first and pulled the door open, ushering for Balto to enter the shed first, which he did without protest, then followed and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Now," she said, eyeing her man hungrily, "let's just see how well these chaste berries really work."

Balto swallowed excitedly as she began to advance slowly upon him then brushed her tail invitingly beneath his chin, doing her best to tempt him, then without warning knocked him to his back and eyed his sheath with want burning deep in her eyes.

Under normal circumstances, Balto would have been stiffer than steel in a blizzard at this point, but strangely enough, he felt nothing down there.

Jenna, however, was not going to take any chances.

She leaned her head down and began to gently caress his sheath with her tongue, tempting his cock to emerge from it's hiding place, but not even a tongue as magical as hers could bring bring it to life.

Satisfied that the product was effective, she stopped and turned her eyes up to her mate.

"Well it looks like they work," she observed, seeing a slight sense of disappointment in his eyes.

"Aw, Balto, I'm sorry to have had to tease you like that," she apologized.

"No, it's fine," he assured, though his sexual frustration could be detected lightly in his tone.

Jenna smiled.

"Tell you what," she began, running a claw through the fur on his chest, "just as soon as this crisis passes, you can take me anyway you want."

Balto nodded as he rolled to his paws.

"I'll hold you to that," he said with a smile.

Jenna giggled and stepped back, allowing him to rise to his feet.

"I guess you'd better get going," she said to him, "Alue is probably scared stiff right now."

"Wait, aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I can't," Jenna replied, regretfully, "I have to go walk Rosy home from school, but I'll be out just as soon as we get home."

Balto nodded in understanding and took the bag of berries into his mouth.

"Take more just as soon as you feel the effects starting to wear off," Jenna reminded, "and don't forget to give some to Alue, too."

Balto nodded and pushed the door open with his shoulder, ushering for her to go out first.

"Look at my Balto," Jenna mocked as she passed, "always such a gentleman."

Balto rolled his eyes at the remark then followed her out and closed the door behind him.

"I'll be quick," Jenna assured, wrapping her neck around his.

Balto nodded and turned away, heading quickly out of the town and toward his trawler.

Aleu was steadily growing to resent this, because there was nothing that she could do except sit helplessly and either wait for something bad to happen or wait for help to arrive, and to her, a vastly independent young canine, there was no greater torment than to have to depend upon somebody else to take care of her.

But that was the price to be paid for being a female, she guessed.

She grunted as she pushed air through her nostrils and flattened her ears, growing weary of simply waiting around and wishing for something to happen, because whatever it was, be it good, or be it bad, at least she would not have to wait around in suspense anymore.

Balto paused at the foot of the plank which led up to the deck of the boat, still apprehensive about making his approach, for he knew that berries prevented him from being aroused by his mate, but she was not in heat. What if the berries were not enough? As he had done previously, he tried his best not to breathe so as to minimize his intake, but he had to go up sooner or later.

He shuffled his paws nervously then slowly released his breath, almost as though hesitant to let it go, and ran his eyes up the plank.

"Here goes nothing," he thought and took in a breath through his nose.

As it did before, the scent of heat flooded into his nostrils, but unlike earlier, he remained composed and indifferent to its presence.

Shocked, and needing further evidence he tried again, this time taking in a long draw through his nose, but still the heat had no effect.

A smile crept across his lips.

"Huh," he chuckled, "well I'll be a son-of-a-bitch."

Now convinced, he felt confidence overpower him and driven by it, began to ascend the plank.

"Aleu," he called as he stepped over onto the bow, "Aleu, I'm back."

"Papa?" Aleu called apprehensively from the cabin.

"Yes," Balto replied, "it's alright. Come on out."

Aleu was hesitant, for her mother's warning still rung loudly in her mind, but she trusted her Papa, so she rose to her feet and shuffled out onto the deck.

"Papa?" she began, "what are you doing here? Aren't you afraid that-"

Balto smiled.

"Aleu, there is no need to worry," he assured, "everything is fine. Your mother gave me these."

He gestured down to the small burlap bag at his paws.

"What is it?" Aleu asked, cocking her head.

"Some sort of berry that your mother gave me," Balto replied, "it makes me immune to you so we shouldn't have anymore problems and I can stay here with you."

Aleu released a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

_Small, crafty, cowering, timorous little beast,_

_O, what a panic is in your little breast!_

_You need not start away so hasty_

_With argumentative chatter!_

_I would be loath to run and chase you,_

_With murdering plough-staff_.

_I'm truly sorry man's dominion_

_Has broken Nature's social union,_

_And justifies that ill opinion_

_Which makes thee startle_

_At me, thy poor, earth born companion_

_And fellow mortal!_

_I doubt not, sometimes, but you may steal;_

_What then? Poor little beast, you must live!_

_An odd ear in twenty-four sheaves_

_Is a small request;_

_I will get a blessing with what is left,_

_And never miss it._

_Your small house, too, in ruin!_

_Its feeble walls the winds are scattering!_

_And nothing now, to build a new one,_

_Of coarse grass green!_

_And bleak December's winds coming,_

_Both bitter and keen!_

_That small bit heap of leaves and stubble,_

_Has cost you many a weary nibble!_

_Now you are turned out, for all your trouble,_

_Without house or holding,_

_To endure the winter's sleety dribble,_

_And hoar-frost cold._

_But little Mouse, you are not alone,_

_In proving foresight may be vain:_

_The best laid schemes of mice and men_

_Go often astray:_

_And leave us nothing but grief and pain,_

_For promised joy!_

_Still you are blest, compared with me!_

_The present only touches you:_

_But oh! I backward cast my eye,_

_On prospects dreary!_

_And forward, though I cannot see,_

_I guess and fear!_


	3. The Itch

**Chapter 3: The Itch**

Balto was beginning to grow concerned, as it seemed to him like the berries were becoming less effective as time passed, and found that with each day that came and went he had to consume greater quantities at increasing frequencies just to battle back the urge. Already he had gone through half of his supply and it had barely been a week. He dreaded what would happen if he were to run out, because coping with the urge was steadily becoming more and more difficult.

At first this urge presented itself as a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, as he knew that the heat was there, but he was not completely affected by it, so its presence was constantly on his mind, but shoved off somewhere to the side, and it had actually gotten to the point where it was almost annoying. Then that nag seemed to turn into an itch that he just could not scratch, so he stirred restlessly about the trawler, pacing its length for hours on end, for the heat caused his hormones to spike, but since the berries blocked his libido, his energy which resulted from his hormonal increase was not focused in one particular region of his body as it normally would be under these circumstances, so his entire body was alive.

And Aleu was no help, either.

Since she knew that her Papa was cured of his desires, she was no longer standoffish in his presence. In fact, her bond to him seemed to be growing stronger, because he could not recall her wanting to sleep by his side at night since she was a pup, and now every night when they laid down to sleep, she would snuggle up close to his side and lick his cheek; but he figured that it was nothing out of the ordinary given the circumstances.

The poor girl was probably still scared out of her wits.

But this was not good for him, because the increased affection in this time of crisis only made the itch worse, as sick as it may sound.

And it was on the morning of the eighth day, when he had nearly doubled his recommended dosage, that he knew he needed to get more, and possibly even get help, because even with such high quantities of the chaste inside of him, he could still feel a slight throb in his genitalia on occasions when his daughter actually came into contact with his body, and if he did not get his paws on more berries soon, disaster would fall.

This, however, was no time to panic.

He estimated that he had another two day's worth if he were to really exercise restraint and take them conservatively, so he still had time to go get them, and he knew that if he were to panic, Aleu would likely become hysterical; God only knows what would happen then...

He was not about to have to deal with that, so he would remain nonchalant for now, act as though it were business as usual, and get the berries when he went into town later that day to get food for the two of them.

Then again, Boris, Muk, and Luk were gone, and probably wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. If he were to leave, Aleu would be left unattended. What if something bad happened in his absence? He may not be going nuts over her heat, but he knew damn well that there were those out in the woods and even in the town who would be, and he did not want to see his daughter victimized by anybody.

"Papa?" Aleu called, entering the cabin and derailing his train of thought, "papa what are you doing all alone in here?"

Balto lifted his eyes to her, doing his best to breathe through his mouth so as to minimize the quantity of the scent which bled into his nostrils, then pulled his head up from atop his paws.

"Oh nothing," he replied, "just thinking."

Aleu walked into the cabin and lied down before him.

"About what?" she asked, touching the tip of her nose to his.

"Oh, just stuff, I guess," Balto replied, using conversation as a tool to distract himself from the temptation.

"What kind of stuff?" Aleu charged, seeking to know what was going on in her Papa's troubled mind.

Balto sighed.

"I don't know," he replied, "it's just this whole situation... it's crazy."

Aleu sidled up beside him.

"I know it is, Papa," she crooned, draping her head onto his paws and looking up at him with her pretty, blue eyes, "but at least we have each other to get us through."

Balto smiled down upon her, though he found it difficult to share her optimism.

"Yes, we do," he replied, gazing down upon her with so much love and pride that he felt as though his heart would explode.

Aleu smiled in return and for a moment the two simply lied there together, staring into each other's eyes and knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that the love they felt for one another would never die, no matter what may happen.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Aleu asked, snuggling her head deeper into his paws, "we never get any time with just you and me anymore."

Balto nodded.

"It is," he replied, then allowed his eyes to migrate out beyond the door to the cabin, "I just wish that we could do more to enjoy our time together."

Aleu sighed in content.

"You know," she began, smiling softly and closing her eyes, "I think I'm happy with things just the way they are."

Balto smiled in return and gently deposited his head atop of hers.

"Then so am I," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Papa," Aleu purred, now feeling fatigue settle in.

"I love you, too, baby," he replied, feeling all of his previous troubles melt away, as in this moment, not even the heat was able to plague his mind, and before he could stop himself, he drifted off into the realm of his dreams.

The dream in which he found himself was quite strange indeed.

The setting was consistent with that of his other nightly adventures, with nothing but a harsh, hollow sun glaring down upon a plain of ice which spanned on as far as the eye could see in all directions. As usual, he found himself fleeing across the ice under the dry call of the raven which pursued him from above, but as he ran, he heard the ice beginning to crack on each side of him, then saw two large ice walls erecting equidistant from his right and left sides. Fear caused him to stop momentarily, but the slick surface on which he ran did not allow him to arrest his momentum on a dime, allowing him to slide another ten feet before finally coming to rest.

He took this moment to make an attempt to catch his breath, but a call from the raven which was too close for his comfort urged him forward again.

The raven swooped inches above his head as he gained speed, then the loud crack of ice breaking sounded again. He dared to move his eyes upward and found that the walls between which he ran were beginning to crumble around him, threatening to drop chunks which could have weighed anywhere between ten and three hundred pounds directly on top of his head.

He cursed under his breath and picked up speed, seeing the exit glimmering like a beacon of hope about five hundred yards ahead, but he was not sure if he could make it. Never before had he run this fast, and he could feel it beginning to steadily suck the stamina from his body; but he knew that he could not slow down.

Chunks of ice were landing only inches away from the tip of his tail, and if he were to pull back even a little bit, he would be crushed like an insect under a human's foot.

Overhead, he could hear the dry call of the raven drone, and felt a slight sense of defeat overtake him, because he knew that even if he could escape the ice canyon, he would never outrun the raven.

But the raven was not his primary concern as of now, because the raven, as far as he could assume, would not kill him if it were to land on his head, so he pushed the thought of the raven out of his mind and pressed forward.

He saw the exit growing near, lying only fifty feet in front of him now, and felt great joy overpower him, but that was quickly replaced with worry once more as he saw it beginning to crumble.

"Come on," he grunted, digging deep, because he knew that salvation lied beyond those walls, and he was going to make it no matter what.

His paws barely touched the ground as he flew across the ice, all of his will focused on making it out of this death chasm alive. He could see the shadows of the chunks growing larger as they drew closer and closer to the ground, and knew that he had only seconds more to escape. Fear caused him to feel hesitation tug at his will to press forward, but he had already come this far, and he was not going to stop now, no matter the outcome.

Feeling resolute in this decision, he pinched his eyes closed and launched himself forward.

He could hear the rush of the ice as it fell over his head, and with one last, desperate effort, he dove as far as his momentum would carry him and struck the ground.

To his great relief, he heard the ice crash to the ground from somewhere behind him as he slowly slid to a stop, but he could not be completely certain of this until he opened his eyes, so as his body finally came to rest, he chanced to peel his eyes open.

But what he saw as his dancing vision cleared, was something that he did not expect.

Unlike any prior instances when he dreamed of the raven and the ice, he found himself once more in his trawler, and briefly thought that he had awakened from his nightmare, but when he saw a figure beginning to materialize from out of the air before him, he realized that he had not.

Wind rushed from behind him, picking up whatever dirt and loose objects lied inside the cabin and began to swirl around the place where the figure was appearing, and finally, after about thirty seconds, the wind died down and the debris settled, revealing a strange wolf, whose darkened face he did not recognize.

For a moment, Balto simply stared at it, trying to pick its face out behind its mask of shadows, but he could not strike any familiarity with its features, so he began to contemplate its intentions. Instinct told him that he should be on guard, but logic asked him to stand down, because if it was here to cause him harm, surely it would have done so by now, so maybe he could ask of it a few questions.

"Who are you?" Balto asked, trying to cover his apprehensions with a feigned curiosity.

Two thin, green slits began to illuminate from its face, which expanded into the shape of two eyes which glowed under the pale light which bled through the windows and doors of the cabin, then he saw teeth glisten as it flashed him a grin, and before he knew it, the wolf turned and bolted through the door to its back.

"Hey, wait!" Balto called, moving to pursue the wolf, whom he saw leap over the rail and to the beach below.

Balto blindly followed, hurdling the rail as well and landing hard on the sand.

He took a brief moment to recover from the jump, as his aging bones and joints did not tolerate falls like they used to, and turned his eyes up to see the darkened wolf fleeing a short distance ahead.

"Come back here!" Balto called, taking off after it, "I have questions!"

But to his calls the wolf took no heed and continued to run.

Dammit," Balto cursed under his breath and sped up, knowing that he should be able to catch up with this wolf rather easily.

But he severely underestimated its speed, for as he began to close the gap, he saw the wolf take on a second wind and put an even greater distance between them.

"Oh come on," he grunted, feeling fatigue beginning to overpower his body once more, "seriously?"

And still the wolf grew more distant, increasing the gap to about fifty yards.

"Jesus Christ," Balto panted, but he continued to follow, knowing, or more so, hoping that he would catch it eventually if he kept at it.

After all, this was his dream, so he could at least control it a little if he really tried, right?

He decided to give it a shot, but when the wolf disappeared over the horizon, he decided that he had had enough and slowed to a stop.

"Fuck... that," he panted, lowering his head.

Just then, a light appeared overhead which stabbed his eyes and blinded him momentarily.

He squinted and lifted his paw to shield his face against it, but as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, so he lowered his paw and found his daughter to be standing before him.

"Aleu?" he called, stepping forward, but had to stop when the scent of heat flooded into his nose.

"Hey, Papa," she said to him happily, stepping closer.

Balto attempted to retreat, but he found that he could not move, no matter how he willed his paws to move.

"Hey, baby," he replied, feigning a smile, but inside he was in a state of panic, because he knew what would happen if he were to remain.

"Papa are you okay?" Aleu asked, sensing immediately that something was wrong.

"I'm fine," he lied, trying to distance himself.

Aleu scowled deeply.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" she barked angrily, "are you afraid that I'm gonna do this!"

Without any prior warning, she marched over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, which he tried to resist, but with the contact of her lips, and the close proximity to the heat, he found himself defenseless and began to kiss back.

Before Balto could realize what was happening, his eyes slowly opened as he came back to reality, and as they opened, he found himself staring directly into the opening eyes of his daughter. And that was when they both realized what they were doing.

"Oh my god!" Balto cried, pulling his lips quickly away from hers.

"Papa, what are you doing!" Aleu demanded.

"What do you mean what am I doing!" he yelled, panicked, "you were kissing me!"

"What!" she barked in return, "YOU were kissing ME! Ew! Nasty!"

Balto backed slowly away, seeking to distance himself from this as quickly as possible.

"I uh... I gotta go," he said, turning and running out the door of the cabin.

"Me, too," Alue says, exiting out of the other door.

Balto moved quickly to the side of the boat and went down to the beach by way of the plank then made a beeline for the town while Aleu leapt strait over the rail and barricaded herself in the hollowed out part of the hull where she then began to sob with embarrassment.

How could she do that? What was she thinking? Even if it was an accident, she had kissed her own father, and that was disgusting.

Well never again. She was going to control herself now matter what her dreams may have told her to do.


	4. The Bond

Composure was key as he entered the town, because he was in a rush, but if he remained calm and moved about as though nothing was wrong, nearly anybody who saw him would likely leave him alone, contrary to if he came bolting down the streets. Then everybody would stop him and ask what was up, and he did not have time to answer their questions.

Calmly he walked down the street and put forth his best effort to avoid making eye-contact with passers-by. Luckily today, there were few people or dogs out and about in the town, so his travels were made with scarcely a concern of being roped into unwanted conversation. However, he had another problem. He had been so flustered as of late that he forgot where Jenna's friend, the town dogs' medicinal provisioner, ran her business. He paused in the middle of the street and scanned the buildings for any sense of familiarity. After all, this was but a small town out in the middle of nowhere. How hard could it be to remember where everything was?

Still he had nothing, so after about a minute, he cursed and scrambled for a different idea. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was a wolf, and wolves had an incredible sense of smell. All he would have to do is follow his and Jenna's old scent. The only problem with that was, the general hustle and bustle of the town, the wind, and the recent rain they'd had could have likely destroyed it. Still, it was his best bet, so he put his nose to the ground and began his search.

It wasn't long until he detected a whiff of his own scent, then shortly thereafter, he found Jenna's. With a smile, he began to follow the trail he had found until finally recognition came flooding back to him. He knew where he was now. He and Jenna went just past the post office, about a block down, then to the left under an old, dilapidated fence, and then arrived at Dakota's business.

With a smile, and a hastened step, he followed the path that he had vaguely committed to memory until finally he arrived outside of Dakota's door. Quickly, and yet still in a manner of composure, Balto knocked on the door then waited for her to answer. However, when there was no movement from inside the old building, he frowned and knocked again.

"Dakota?" he called, "you in there?"

Still there was no answer, so he huffed and looked down at his paws. That was when he noticed the note which had been etched into the dirt.

_Valued customers, my business will be closed until Monday while I recover from a mild case of Ehrlichiosis. My deepest apologies._

_Dakota_.

Balto rolled his eyes.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he groaned, annoyed, "the doc is sick?"

He sighed and lowered his head then lifted it and regarded the direction in which his home lied. He didn't know what he should do, and he didn't even want to think about what could potentially happen if he were to return home empty-handed. Part of him considered breaking into Dakota's store and actually stealing what he needed, but his conscience simply wouldn't allow him to do so.

He growled and began to pace.

He couldn't go home, but he couldn't stay away, either. If he left Aleu unprotected, she could be subject to an act more horrible than he could even comprehend.

What about Jenna?

No, Jenna would be out at the school with Rosy by now, and he didn't have the time to wait for her.

He had a few of the chaste berries left back at his trawler, but he was not sure if they would be enough to hold off instinct until such time passed when he could get Jenna to come out and assist him. Even then, it was only Thursday. He knew that Jenna couldn't stay out there and keep an eye on her while he bugged out in the wilderness for four days, even if she wanted to. Her home life was too demanding.

He sighed and flattened his ears in defeat.

He had but one choice. He had to go home and pray like hell nothing would happen in the course of the next few days.

**_ΒΑΛΤΟ_**

Balto did his best to keep his level of breathing to a minimum as he slinked up the plank to the deck of his trawler, because he knew that the more of the intoxicating scent he breathed, the harder it would be to resist, especially now. He paused once he reached the top and peeked over the rail to scan the deck for any signs of life, but he couldn't see anybody on board. Just to be sure, he dared to take a whiff and he discovered that Aleu was near, so he immediately arrested his lungs and took a moment to collect himself before he made ready to board his boat.

"Papa?" Aleu suddenly called from behind him.

"Whoa fuck!" Balto yelled, startled as he literally jumped out of his fur.

However, when he landed, he lost his balance and tumbled backward over the rail then landed hard on his shoulder.

"Papa!" Aleu cried, concerned and rushed up the plank to check on him.

Balto groaned in pain and winced as he rolled over onto his stomach. Right around the time he settled on his chest, Aleu leaped over the rail and landed before him.

"Papa, are you okay?" she asked him, worriedly.

Balto grimaced as he lifted his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "you just scared the crap out of me is all."

Aleu giggled softly as she lowered her body down to his side.

"Sorry, Papa," she apologized sincerely as she slid her shoulder beneath his to help him to his paws.

In the heat of the moment, Balto had temporarily forgotten about their current predicament, but as Aleu's body made contact with his, the scent flooded up into his nose once more and shook him away from the pain.

He tried to pull away, but Aleu stopped him.

"No, Papa, come on," she said to him firmly, "I'm gonna help you to the cabin.

Balto tried to argue, but decided against it and simply conceded to his daughter's demands, and finally, she laid him down near the wall of the cabin where he would normally sleep.

There was a moment of silence between them as Aleu pulled away and sat on her haunches, then finally Balto spoke.

"Thank you," he thanked through a grimace.

"It's no problem," she replied as a soft smile came across her face.

Balto nodded softly, though he lowered his gaze and began to breathe through his mouth so as to minimize the amount of heat he breathed in. Silence moved into the atmosphere once more as father and daughter intentionally avoided eye-contact. Then, just when Balto thought he would crack under the tension, Aleu spoke.

"Papa, look, I've been thinking," she began slowly.

Balto quickly turned his eyes up to her, then dared to push himself up onto his haunches. However, the heat had gotten to his genitals and caused the head of his penis to poke out of his sheath, so he covered it up by wrapping his tail around his legs.

"About what?" he asked her inquisitively.

Aleu lowered her eyes and began to sweep her paw across the floor, embarrassed.

"Well, Papa," she began again, "I know this isn't right, and I know it isn't what we had intended to do, but this heat thing isn't going away any time soon." She paused for a moment to gauge her father's reaction, but his face remained unchanged, so she continued. "And, well... if I'm destined to lose my virginity because of it, then I want it to be with somebody I trust."

Balto nodded as a smile can across his face.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied.

Aleu smiled and lowered her head, then lifted her eyes to him.

"I want it to be with you," she admitted hesitantly as she lowered her eyes once more

Balto's face fell and his eyes widened.

"Y-you what?" he stammered.

"I want you to be my first, Papa," she replied.

Balto was shocked.

"But Aleu, you know we can't do that," he argued, "I'm your dad. It's not right."

"Papa, I know it isn't right," Aleu began, "but you and I both love each other very much, and together we can end this problem."

"But you're my daughter, Aleu," Balto tried to reason, though his erecting cock made it more and more difficult to say no, "my daughter. Yes I love you, but not that way."

Aleu made puppy eyes at him.

"But you said you would always protect me," she begged.

"Yes, and now I have to protect you from both me and yourself," he replied, calmly, "this isn't what you really want, Aleu. It's only the heat talking."

"No, Papa, it is me," Aleu insisted, "it's crossed my mind before, but I was always afraid, and now I'm not. This heat has made me realize that this is what I truly want."

"But we can't, Aleu," Balto persisted, "you're my daughter, and my heart already belongs to your mother. Betraying her would be bad as it was, but you want me to do so with you, our own daughter. Besides all of that its just wrong."

"Please, Papa," Aleu asked him sweetly as she batted her eyes.

"Aleu, no," Balto replied sternly as he rose to his paws.

"Pleeeeease?" she asked enticingly as she took a step toward him.

Balto took a step back.

"Pleeeease, Papa?" she begged as she brushed her body against his shoulder, "nobody else has to know."

"Bu-ugh- but I would know," Balto argued as he attempted to pull away.

Aleu purred as she continued to rub her tender body against his, and as Balto continued to try to retreat, he tripped over his own tail and stumbled to the ground. Aleu watched him tumble and saw, only for a moment, the dire situation that her father was in, as his tail fell to reveal to her his erected, red cock.

She smiled upon seeing this and ran her eyes up to her father's face as he quickly covered himself back up and tried to retake his paws. Aleu, however, straddled him with her forelegs and stood over him with her nose dangerously close to his.

"Come on, Papa," she crooned then sensually nuzzled his ear, "what are you so afraid of? It'll only be a onetime thing."

"But, Aleu, w-" Balto began to argue as he tried to push his daughter off of him, but before he could complete his thought, Aleu planted her lips against his.

Balto attempted to fight and break himself free from her lips' embrace, but Aleu was persistent and would not be pushed away. Balto felt more and more blood rushing into his cock with each second that passed, and as his cock continued to fill, the harder it grew for him to fight back. Then, Aleu sealed their fate forever when she slid her tail beneath her father's and began to gingerly rub his cock.

Balto only struggled for a moment longer before finally the instincts took over and before he could stop himself or even realize what he was doing, his lips became firm against Aleu's and he wrapped his forelegs around behind her back.

Aleu moaned into his mouth as she felt her own passions begin to rise, then pressed her tongue against his lips. Balto opened up his mouth and granted her access, then upon her retreat, he retaliated with his own tongue. The battle for supremacy of the mouths continued on for another minute or so before Aleu pulled away and stared down into her father's eyes.

"Thank you, Papa," she thanked with a smile, "I love you."

Balto smiled up at her, then watched as she began to slowly kiss her way down his body until her mouth floated above his cock.

She stared down upon it then giggled, which caused Balto to chuckle as well.

"Everything alright?" he asked her through the cracks of his laughter.

Aleu lifted her eyes to him once more.

"Yeah," she replied, "it's just, I've never done anything like this before."

Balto smiled.

"You'll do great," he assured, "just do what comes natural."

Aleu nodded and stared down at her papa's throbbing, red cock for a moment then slowly ran her tongue up its length.

This caused Balto to suck in a long breath through his nose, which he released in a slow, blissful hum.

"Did that feel good, Papa?" Aleu asked him sweetly.

Balto nodded then closed his eyes as he felt her begin to rhythmically lick him off. However, after about a minute of flicking his cock with her wonderful tongue, she sucked it up into her muzzle.

Balto groaned as he felt her soft lips engulf his cock and draped his paws on the back of her head. Aleu was a novice at sucking cock, so she was uncertain what to do, how much she could take in, and what to do when the moment came that her father would ejaculate, but the heat provided for her an inexplicable willingness to experiment, so she slowly went further and further down upon his cock, even whenever she felt it poke the back of her throat. One would think that she had reached her limit, but her papa still had an extra three inches that needed to be pleased. So she opened up her throat and forced herself down upon his cock until her lips touched his knot.

Balto growled with pleasure as he felt her contracting throat stimulate the head of his cock, but he opened his eyes and looked to her.

"You've never done this before, right?" he asked her uncomfortably.

With a slurp, Aleu pulled off of his cock and lifted her head.

"No," she answered, confused, "why?"

Balto smiled softly.

"You're already even better at this than your mother," he commended.

Aleu didn't know what to say.

"Um... thanks?" she said with a shrug.

"You should be proud," Balto continued, "your mother was still a virgin when she met me, but she had quite the reputation around town about her oral skills, but you've just dethroned her."

Aleu couldn't explain it, but the strange compliment that her papa had given her encouraged her to try even harder, so without another word, she lowered her head back to her father's cock and sucked it all the way in once more.

Balto replaced his paws on the back of her head and began to slowly flex his pads into her fur as his cock was literally swallowed once more by his daughter. Then he closed his eyes as she began to stroke him off with her lips. She started off slow, because the presence of her father's cock in the back of her throat was new to her, and it took a while for her to get accustomed to the sensation. However, as time passed, and as she grew more and more comfortable, she grew more willing to experiment.

She started first by increasing her speed, which caused Balto to pant softly. As she continued to suck her father off, she learned new things. The head of the cock was the most sensitive part, so it deserved the most attention, but the remainder of the cock was important as well, and required the same tender care. She discovered that when she tilted her head down, the head of her father's cock ran along the horizontal ridges across the roof of her mouth, and she knew that he found the sensation good when he flexed his paws harder into the fur on her head.

So, she repeated this process, faster this time, then brought her tongue up to the underside of his member so that it was hugged tightly between it and her hard palate. Balto groaned softly as he felt this new sensation wash over his body and he closed his eyes.

"Keep going, baby," he groaned.

This caused Aleu to laugh and she slowly pulled away.

"Now, Papa, you know I'm not a baby anymore," she teased as she slurped his cock back up into her mouth.

"I guess you're right," he replied proudly as he placed his paw on his daughter's cheek, "I keep forgetting how big you've grown. You've come to be a beautiful, amazing young woman."

Aleu choked back a tear as her father's words rolled into her ears, but she refused to cry. She had a job to do, and tears would not help her.

She pulled away from his member then ran her tongue around his knot, then ran her tongue up the length of his cock and gave it a few quick licks. Once she had done this, she sucked him down her gullet and used her tongue to cradle his cock against the roof of her mouth once more.

Balto groaned and pinched his eyes tightly together as he felt a familiar sensation begin to rise inside of his balls.

"Keep going, Aleu," he panted, "I'm getting close."

Aleu wondered what that meant, but she brushed that thought aside, because she knew that she would find out soon. Her father began to pant heavily and groan as what she could only guess was absolute pleasure washed over him. She loved to see him like this, because she loved to see her father happy, so she continued, faster still.

"Fuck, Aleu," Balto moaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

Aleu could only think to nod, then not two seconds after her father announced his warning, she felt a strange substance enter her mouth. The suddenness of the substance's arrival surprised her and caused her to pull quickly away. However, when she pulled away, another strand of this thick liquid landed on her tongue. Then another draped over her muzzle, and then one final strand hit just above her eye and deposited itself across it.

Shocked, she pulled slowly away and stood with her eyes closed tightly and her mouth slightly agape.

"Sorry, Aleu," Balto apologized.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself, Papa," Aleu observed, "but what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, when your mate or lover offers you this banquet, you swallow it," Balto panted, "remember, a good mate always swallows her lover's cum."

Aleu nodded then swallowed whatever cum had found purchase inside of her mouth, despite the bitter taste it left in her mouth, then cleaner her muzzle and face.

"Good girl," Balto commended with a smile.

Aleu smiled.

"Now," she purred sexily, "for the real reason why we're here."

Balto nodded excitedly as he rolled to his paws. Aleu turned away from him and lifted her tail, then craned her head around to watch her father.

"Come and get me, Papa," she purred as she licked her lips.

Balto approached then paused for a moment behind her and pressed his cold nose against her folds, which caused her to shudder with excitement. Then he allowed his tongue to sweep slowly over her baking pussy.

"Oh, Papa," she moaned as she closed her eyes and flexed her claws in the wood beneath her paws.

Balto continued to lick her slowly until he was certain that she was good and wet then pressed himself up onto his hind legs and deposited himself along her back. Aleu grunted, as she was not used to supporting the weight of a male on her back, but a quick widening of her base allowed her to hold him comfortably and she trembled with excitement as she eagerly awaited the moment when her Papa would enter her and steal her virginity.

Balto lowered his nose to the back of her ear and gave her a soft, reassuring lick then aligned his cock with her swollen folds and pushed slowly in. Aleu whimpered as she felt him enter her then yelped as she felt him tear through her hymem.

Balto continued to lick her ear gently as he finally pushed the rest of his length into her then paused at his knot so as to give his daughter time to acclimate to his size. Tears sprung to Aleu's eyes, as the pain was excruciating, but her Papa's gentle tongue helped to soothe her and finally, after about a minute, the pain began to fade and she whimpered again, this time in pleasure.

Balto took this as he cue to begin, and so he did. He pulled out about half way then slowly brought his hips forward and it was in this moment that the little voice in the back of his head reminded him that this was his daughter that he was fucking. The pleasure he received from her tight, warm, wet walls, however, quickly silenced this voice as he slowly began to pick up speed.

"Oh, Papa," Aleu moaned as she felt her father's cock stretch her folds, "oh yes."

Balto closed his eyes and panted softly as he continued to thrust into and out of his daughter's folds and he hooked his paws around her waist tighter.

"Go harder, Papa," Aleu moaned softly, "faster."

Balto nodded and picked up the pace of his thrusts until his knot was hitting his daughter's walls about once every second and Aleu moaned loudly as she lowered her head.

"Yes, Papa," she crooned, "fuck me!"

Balto panted heavily as he continued to thrust away at his daughter's folds and reached a paw beneath her stomach so that he may tease one of her many, swollen teats. This caused Aleu to shiver as the hairs stood up along her spine, then she began to scream as her father began to thrust upon her even faster.

"Fuck, Papa," she cried as she dug her claws into the wood, "just like that! Yes!"

She began to pant loudly as he pummeled her pussy, and these pants grew higher and higher in octave until she was literally shrieking with ecstasy. This encouraged Balto to go even faster and it was at this moment that instinct completely consumed him. He growled and used his forepaws to force Aleu's chest down upon the deck of the boat, which lifted her rear up into the air. Aleu gasped as she was forced to the ground, but this fear only lasted for a moment, as she realized that she liked being dominated.

Balto began to fuck her even harder and as he did this, he began to hit a highly sensitive spot inside of her pussy, which caused her to scream with delight.

This scream encouraged Balto to keep going and quite soon he felt an orgasm begin to rise. He gritted his teeth and he put more force behind his thrusts as he made an effort to force his knot into Aleu's folds. Aleu could feel the pain from his knot as it struggled to force its way into her and she gasped.

"No, Papa," she begged, "don't! It won't fit!"

"Yes it will," Balto grunted as he continued to try to stuff it inside of her.

"Please, Papa!" Aleu pleaded as she attempted to fight back, but she was rendered helpless, "I don't want this!"

"Too bad!" Balto growled, "you're gonna take this knot and you're gonna love my cum!"

"No, Papa!" Aleu cried.

Balto was literally seconds away from exploding, but still her walls refused to give. He hooked his paws around her tighter and began to put everything he had into his next few thrusts. Beneath him, his daughter continued to beg him to stop, but he ignored her.

The power of his thrusts increased yet again and finally, he felt a little give.

Aleu felt this, too and she sniffled.

"Please, Papa," she implored, "don't!"

However, with one final thrust, Balto forced his knot into the barrier, which caused Aleu to scream, and he howled as ten ropes of cum fired off deep inside of her walls.

Beneath him, Aleu lied on the ground in shock as silent tears continued to roll down her cheeks. On top of her, Balto panted heavily as he came down from his orgasm and as he looked down upon his daughter, he finally realized what he had done.

"Oh my god," he said in disbelief.

"How could you?" Aleu sobbed softly, "I trusted you."


End file.
